1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of the art of aircraft with emergency equipment and more specifically it relates to an aircraft comprising a detachable passenger escape cabin mounted onto the fuselage of the aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
An aircraft with a detachable passenger escape cabin is known from granted Patents GR-1003755, EP-1,280,699, U.S. Pat. No. 6,682,017.
It is an object of the present invention to supplement the aforementioned granted patents with the presentation of the rapid sliding and the detachment of the center pedestal from the cabin bearing the throttle control lever, compensation lever, propeller pitch lever and other levers interacting with the respective control sticks in the aircraft.
It is a further object of the present invention to disclose means for the rapid detachment of the control stick and pedestals from the fuselage and the function of the sliding bars for the facilitation of the fast detachment of the cabin during its vertical, upward separation from the fuselage of the aircraft, which then falls to Earth, whereby the cabin being detached is released from all the controls and mechanisms connected to it during the piloting of the Aircraft.